Fearless
by littlemissunique
Summary: What happens when a Malfoy falls in love with a Potter? Nothing good. Aurora is a Slytherin who falls for Luke, against her brother,Lucius, and her best friend, Augustus Rookwood, best wishes. See how this couple turns Hogwarts upside down.
1. Aurora's Story

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter no matter how much I wish I did

Most muggle parents are protective; but they are nothing to wizarding parents. With wizards, one wrong friendship could be an all out feud. Especially in the time of the Marauders, this brings me to a great story. Not many know that Lucius had a little sister or that James had a twin.

When Lucius's little sister was born she was the tiniest and weakest baby at Saint Mungo's. But, her cry touched everyone's heart. So, they named her Aurora, after the goddess of the dawn. As she grew her first few months, even Lucius noticed how his bouncing baby sister was very fragile and weak. So, they made sure that Aurora was always under watch, which meant that she couldn't go to pre-Hogwarts private school, like her brother. But, she started putting her foot down the spring of her eleventh birthday.

"Daddy, why can't I go to Hogwarts?" Aurora demanded the night of the school carnival.

"Cookie, you aren't ready." Abraxton (her father) sighed.

"I'm getting better." Aurora tried pushing back her white-blonde hair.

"Why don't you write to Horace and ask him to keep an eye on her?" Her mother chimed in.

"Libitina, who's side are you on?" Abraxton demanded.

"Aurora's, she's been able to stay up until eleven and still be rejuvenated the next day." Libitina told him.

"Mum's right Daddy, I can do this." Aurora begged.

"Fine, we will try the carnival tonight. But, if you can't last, Cookie, you will learn from tutors." Abraxton caved. Then Aurora hurried away.

That night, Aurora almost ran out of the carriage when they landed at Hogwarts.

"My first carnival, it looks just like I thought!" Aurora squealed.

"Stick with us Aurora; we don't want you to get over-excited." Libitina warned

"What happened to her being strong enough?" Abraxton teased.

"Ah, Abraxton and Libitina, it's wonderful that you two could make it." A man that looked a lot like a walrus called walking over.

"Horace, it's so nice to see you again." Abraxton smiled shaking his hand.

"Did you decide to…oh no, this little angel must be Aurora." Professor Slughorn noticed.

"Yes sir." Aurora whispered curtsying.

"She's definitely your daughter, Libitina." Professor Slughorn laughed. "Would you two like to join the rest of the parents? We are having quite a lot of fun."

"I wish we could, but we have to stay with Aurora." Libitina replied.

"I can take care of myself." Aurora tried.

"No!" Both her parents fought.

"She can find Lucius." Professor Slughorn helped.

"Alright, we're trusting you Aurora. Go and find Lucius and never leave his side." Abraxton ordered. So, Aurora ran away to look for her brother.

When she found him, the first place they went was the carousel.

"Dad took me on this the first time we came here and it's my favorite memory…before Hogwarts." Lucius explained.

"Really, this is your favorite pre-Hogwarts memory? It looks kind of boring." Aurora noticed.

"It is, but you have to walk before you run." Lucius told her. When they got on, he led her to a beautiful white hippogriff with pink wings. On the top of the pole there was a flag that said Aurora. "Dad had an animal named after both of us because he's a school governor. Mine's a dragon."

"This is so cool!" Aurora squealed. Lucius helped her up and sat on the bench next to it. "Don't you want to ride an animal?"

"No, I want to be near you if you fall." Lucius explained.

"Over-protective fool." Aurora mumbled. Then the ride started.

About half way through, she saw him. Standing in the line were two boys with messy black hair. One had glasses while the other didn't. The next time she got to them, she saw that the one without glasses was looking right at her and…he waved! So, she waved back and fell off when the ride stopped. She looked up to see his twin laughing.

"Aurora, are you okay?" Lucius gasped jumping up and helping her up.

"I'm fine." Aurora sighed dusting herself off.

"Come on, why don't we get you something to eat?" Lucius offered guiding her off the carousel.

"I'm not…" she started.

"Fine then, what happened?" Lucius interrupted.

"I got distracted and let go." Aurora blushed.

"Pay more attention next time." Lucius sighed shaking his head as they went out the exit.

"I can walk, you know." Aurora returned.

"How about if we don't mention this to Mum and Dad?" Lucius smiled.

"Sounds good to me." Aurora giggled. Then they went to find a new ride.

A month passed and Aurora was starting to get more freedom. By the time May came around, she was allowed to go down into the town surrounding the manor and was allowed to go to pre-Hogwarts Wizarding School. There she met Selena Black, Sirius Black, Jacob Mulciber, Louis Avery, Augustus Rookwood, Alecto Carrow, and Eileen Parkinson. This was great news for Abraxton and Libitina.

"She's a social butterfly." Libitina grinned watching the carriage leave for the last day.

"I always knew she'd go far." Abraxton agreed.

"It's so great to see she's fitting in." Libitina nodded.

"Our little baby's growing up." Abraxton sighed. Then he had to get ready for work.

"Hey Lena." Aurora smiled sitting down.

"Hey Chica, you ready to get a mentor?" Selena wondered turning to her.

"Yeah, another time when my brother my brother can tell me what to do." Aurora groaned.

"He's better than Lena's sister, Bellatrix." Sirius chimed in.

"Oh, I met her." Alecto added in. "She seems nice."

"What world do you live in?" Sirius demanded as the carriage landed.

"Well, I hope that we are all in Slytherin." Augustus said once they were inside.

"I don't hope that, Slytherin is horrible." Sirius explained.

"No, it's the best." Augustus frowned.

"If you are evil." Sirius added.

"What house do you want to be in, oh wonderful one?"

"Gryffindor."

"Gryffindor! All the weirdo freaks go there."

"Guys, can you stop?" Aurora tried starting to get anxious.

"No, being brave doesn't make you a freak, being in Slytherin does." Sirius retaliated.

"Being too brave is freaky." Augustus spat.

"There's no such thing as being too brave."

"Freak."

"It's better than being a slimy, manipulative, git!"

"Guys, come on." Aurora begged. No one heard her because they started muggle fighting. All the sudden, Aurora fainted and everyone stopped to help her. Except Sirius, who ran to class.

When she woke up, she was in a room she had never seen before. She also noticed that two boys were sitting next to the bed. One of the boys had dark brown hair and was helping the other boy with black hair dab something on his black eye.

"Augustus?" She wondered in a weak voice.

"Rora!" Augustus exclaimed jumping up and getting down to her level.

"Where's everyone else?" Aurora asked.

"They're meeting mentors." The boy still sitting explained.

"The freak's cousin wanted to stay but I told her not to." Augustus explained.

"No, I want to talk to Lena." Aurora informed him.

"I'll get her." The boy offered standing up and leaving.

"Thanks Antonin." Augustus called after him. "Don't worry, he's not a friend of your brother's."

"Good, I don't want anyone over-reacting and make their mentor help watch a girl in a coma." Aurora teased.

"Welcome back Rora." Augustus laughed.

"Aurora!" Selena squealed running in.

"Hey Selena." Aurora grinned getting up.

"Don't get up, you're weak." Selena argued hurrying to her side.

"I'm fine, can we share mentors?" Aurora begged.

"IF you lay back down." Selena agreed. So, Aurora laid down and all was good.


	2. Luke

Alright, I don't know if anyone is reading, but I can try, can't I? Sorry that this chapter is shorter, I have a lot more trouble thinking of how a guy feels then how a girl feels. But, I hope you like it. Remember, I don't own Harry Potter. Happy reading.

As with every love story, it needs two lovers. So, I must rewind time. Exactly eleven years before Aurora's first carnival, Mary Potter was in Saint Mungo's cooing over her baby boy.

"Isn't he beautiful, David?" Mary wondered sweat dripping down her pale forehead which looked even worse under jet black curls.

"Mary, there's still one coming, can't that wait until both are out?" David laughed taking his son.

"What's his name?" The nurse chimed in.

"Luke." David told her shortly.

"Lucas David Potter." Mary fixed.

"Don't tell me you're already chosen favorites." David teased.

"He's going to be intelligent." Mary ignored. "I can feel it."  
"How do you know it's not James Paul?" David asked.

"I just do, he's so calm. It's like he knows what's going to happen." Mary smiled. "Hi Luke, do you know who I am?" Then Luke giggled in return and blew a little bubble.

"I guess that's a yes." David grinned wiping Luke's chin and making him giggle even more.

As the years went by, Luke showed his intellect even more. By the time he was three, he could read picture books and understand them. At six, he was multiplying and dividing. While James watched quidditch, Luke would be reading Charles Dickens and Emily Dickenson. On their birthday, they got letters from Hogwarts and invitations to the carnival that night.

"What a way to celebrate your eleventh! We will have so much fun!" Mary exclaimed.

"Mum, can I stay home and read instead?" Luke wondered as he put down his book.

"It's your birthday; you need to let loose a bit."David told him as he got ready for work.

"I play with James every day." Luke explained.

"When you aren't you study or read." David sighed.

"Fine, I'm going." Luke caved.

"Something special is going to happen tonight, I can tell." Mary whispered to him. No one knew how right she was.

When they were waiting in line for the Carousel, Luke was day dreaming.

"Lukie, you are now officially eleven." Mary smiled. "6:55 on the dot."

"Even then you were always punctual." James teased. Then he saw her, an angel on the most beautiful hippogriff he'd ever seen. He saw that the horse's name was Aurora, after the beautiful sunrise.

"James, look!" Luke whispered to his twin.

"What?" James demanded turning around.

"Watch that spot and you'll see an angel." Luke informed him pointing to where he saw her. It went around and they saw her looking at them. So, Luke waved and she tried to wave back, but fell off the hippogriff when the ride stopped. James busted into laughter and Luke was embarrassed to be his twin. "That wasn't funny."

"It was hilarious, thanks bro." James gasped.

"I can't believe he is such a jerk." Luke murmured under his breath as he looked for that girl again, but she had disappeared. He promised to himself that he would see that girl again.

He never saw her again, until the train. The boys were talking about family with their new friends, the cool but jerky Sirius, the kind but tired Remus, and the rat like follower named Peter.

"Me and Lena are so close it isn't even funny." Sirius informed them.

"Lena and I." Luke fixed.

"Do you know Lena too?" Peter wondered in awe that they both would know Selena.

"No, I was correcting him." Luke sighed. "Where is she anyway?"

"Dunno, she wanders; sometimes she sits with her second oldest sister, Andromeda." Sirius explained. "She'd probably be near the back if you want to check." So, Luke got up and walked out. When he got to the last compartment, he found a weird group, four girls and four guys about his age. The boys all had black hair but one's was curly, one's was long and greasy (probably the boy that his brother and Sirius were mean to), one's was to his ear, and the last one's was just short; they were discussing something (Luke found out later that it was dark magic). The girls were more mixed. The closet one to the door had long, dark brown curls and was reading a potions book. The one sitting next to her had her black waves back in a bun except for a bit that was tucked behind her ear; she was reading a magazine and popping gum (spearmint by the looks of it). There was one on the other side near the window who had black straight hair and she was looking out the window. The last girl he couldn't see because she had her head on the curly-haired boy, probably her boyfriend (that made him shiver, thinking about how young they are and worrying about love), she was listening to a WIPOD, he thought. Luke knocked and everyone jumped. The girl lifted her head to show his angel! The greasy-haired boy was the one to answer the door.

"Yes, Potter?" He demanded coldly.

"Hello Severus, Sirius wants us to meet his cousin." Luke explained surprising the boy (I mean Severus). The girl that was looking out the window and his angel took her ear phones out.

"Lena?" She wondered in a quiet and musical voice.

"My cousin calls Rora." Lena sighed.

"You don't have to go." Rora begged.

"It's best doing what he wants." Lena explained.

"Then I'm coming…" Rora started standing up.

"Aurora, you need to stay with Augustus." Severus interrupted.

"No one's going to tell on me." Aurora smiled starting to leave.

"I will." The curly-haired boy chimed in. "I promised to protect you."

"You don't trust me...um?" Luke wondered.

"Augustus Rookwood." He answered his eyes as black as coal.

"Augustus." Luke repeated.

"In this situation…well, any situation, I don't trust you to take care of Aurora like I will." Augustus informed him. "Rora, please sit down and rest." He noticed that Augustus's eyes softened when he was telling Aurora what to do.

"I'll see you at the sorting." Selena promised leaving with Luke. That was the last time Luke and Aurora really talked for years.

Now it's your turn. Please tell me what you think. I can't better my writing if I don't know what I'm doing wrong.


	3. Love Changes Everything

Alright, this is the final chapter. I hope you have liked Luke and Aurora's journey. Remember, I don't own Harry Potter, I'm just a fan. Also, don't forget to review the chapter/story, that's the only way I'll know if I'm doing right.

Luke tried to talk to Aurora multiple times, but he was always stopped by one of her "body guards". So, he tried a wizsite that Professor Slughorn told him about to meet new people. Unknown to him, Professor Slughorn gave Aurora the same advice and told her to talk to LPQuizmaster. So, Luke met a new fascinating first year named BrightandSlythie. This went on for almost three years and Luke couldn't hold in his enthusiasm for her.

"Did I tell you that she loves sunrise?" Luke asked his twin and his friends one summer night.

"Only a million times." James sighed.

"Sometimes she wakes up early, just to see it." Luke kept going.

"Is he always like this?" Sirius demanded.

"Yeah, I know everything he does." James groaned. "She loves Droobles; she loves the smells of ocean mist and roses; she's shy; and she drinks strawberry-mango tea."

"Gross, strawberries and mangos don't mix." Peter chimed in.

"Oh, she might be on right now!" Luke exclaimed running inside to get his wiztop. But, BrightandSlythie was a bit preoccupied.

"Daddy, I don't need protection!" Aurora tried as her father paced, thinking of ways to protect his flower.

"Everyone talks about how great Aurora and Augustus are together." Lucius helped.

"Rookwood? Perfect, I know his father!" Abraxton agreed.

"He's my best friend!" Aurora exclaimed finally being heard.

"Even better, I'll call Pluto and tell him our idea." Abraxton grinned. So, he hurried out and Lucius went to get ready for his date. Once they left, Aurora closed her door and locked it. As soon as it was locked, she heard the song "Tonight" coming from her wiztop.

"LP." Aurora smiled opening her wiztop and seeing a message.

LPQuizmaster: Hey Slythie, you on?

So, Aurora wrote back.

BrightandSlythie: No, this is a ghostie.

LPQuizmaster: I've been waiting for thirty minutes, where were you?

BrightandSlythie: Dad wanted a family meeting about my protection

LPQuizmaster: From what?

BrightandSlythie: Everything! He thinks I'm too weak to do anything!

LPQuizmaster: Remember, he lets you go to Hogwarts.

BrightandSlythie: Yeah, he sends an owl to me everyday asking how I am and has Lucius watch me like a hawk.

LPQuizmaster: Malfoy? Why him?

BrightandSlythie: We're close, like siblings.

LPQuizmaster: When will we meet?

BrightandSlythie: Never.

LPQuizmaster: I will find you and we will be happy.

BrightandSlythie: Hey LP, are you in Ravenclaw?

LPQuizmaster: Very good Slythie, I was wondering when you would figure it out.

BrightandSlythie: Wait, Luke Potter?

LPQuizmaster: How can I not know you, but you know me?

BrightandSlythie: I'm just that good.

LPQuizmaster: Come on, give me a hint!

"Rora?" Augustus called walking up the steps.

BrightandSlythie: Bye Luke.

Aurora hurried to unlock her door and got ready for the longest night ever.

During the rest of the summer, Aurora ignored everything from LPQuizmaster. She knew that her brother would have a fit if he found out that she was talking to a non-Slytherin. Unknown to her, Luke had tried the whole summer to find out who she was. So, Aurora was sitting with her fellow Slytherins when Luke came knocking.

"Oh look, it's LPQuizmaster." Selena whispered to her.

"I'm not here." Aurora told them sliding under the seats.

"Hello Potter." Jacob frowned getting the door.

"Is Aurora here?" Luke wondered noticing a random foot on the floor.

"Give me a sec." Selena told him dragging Aurora out of the compartment.

"That wasn't funny." Aurora complained.

"Neither was ignoring me BrightandSlythie." Luke returned.

"I had to; my brother would kill me if he found out who you are." Aurora explained.

"So? He doesn't matter." Luke tried. "It's only about us."

"Until he finds out, then he'll forbid me from seeing you." Aurora sighed.

"We'll find out what to do when the time comes." Luke smiled.

"Fine." Aurora agreed taking his hand. With that, they went to find an empty compartment leaving Selena in the walk way.

It didn't take long for Lucius to find out. Alecto started getting worried about how deep Aurora was going. So, she talked to Lucius and he went with the direct approach.

"Hey Rora, can we talk?" Lucius wondered on Saturday afternoon.

"No, I promised someone I would study with them." Aurora lied.

"Take a seat." Lucius ordered.

"I guess I can be a little late." Aurora sighed sitting next to him.

"How's the protection going?" Lucius asked frowning.

"Good, Gus is like my own guard dog." Aurora groaned.

"How can he do that when you are with your boyfriend too?"

"How did you…?"

"I'll ask the questions here. Who is he?"

"Luke Potter."

"Potter! How could you?"

"Well, I was wiz messaging with him for two years and I kind of really like him."

"How do you know you love him?"

"My heart told me.""Your heart? Ha! You know when your brain tells you!"

"That's ridiculous! Your brain doesn't know anything about love!"

"I say it does. Take me and Narcissa, my brain told me I loved her, so I do."

"That may work for you, but not for me. I love Luke and there's nothing you can do about it."

"I can tell Mum and Dad."

"Like a little kid? I'm dating Luke, not playing in the mud."

"It's the same, he can't protect you."

"I'm not five! I'm thirteen and perfectly capable of taking care of myself!"

"Fine, go ruin your life! But, don't expect me to help!" So Aurora got up and walked three steps before fainting.

It took her a week to get out of the hospital wing after the fight. Even after that, she was watched at all times. By the summer, Aurora knew that she and Luke were over. Lucius told their parents and Abraxton was livid about it. It wasn't until the end of June when she found her way out. Hogwarts students planned a cruise for fourth years and up with their families. So, Aurora took her chance.

"At least meet him." Aurora begged on their way there.

"Sounds good to me." Libitina agreed.

"No, he won't protect you." Abraxton fought.

"One chance is all I ask." Aurora pleaded.

"Don't let him hurt her, Dad." Lucius chimed in.

"Lucius, your sister can take care of herself." Libitina told him. "To an extent."

"I'll meet the boy, not promising anything." Abraxton caved. "As long as you forgive Alecto."

"Of course daddy." Aurora grinned. Then the carriage landed and she hurried to get her stuff.

When she got to her cabin, she saw that Selena and Alecto were already there.

"Hey girls." Aurora smiled walking in.

"I'm sorry." Alecto apologized hurrying over to her. "I was just worried about you and I thought Lucius would help."

"It's fine, my parents are giving him a chance." Aurora pushed aside.

"That's great!" Selena cheered hugging Aurora.

"Cool." Alecto grinned torn between happiness and sadness. The girls discussed their summers after that.

Meanwhile, Luke, James, Remus, Peter, and Sirius were also getting unpacked nearby.

"I'm so glad I'm in your cabin." Sirius sighed. "If I wasn't, then I would be sharing a cabin with Regulus, Augustus, Lucius, and Amycus."

"Lucius." Luke growled harshly putting his shirts in a drawer.

"Calm down Luke, he was just being an older brother." Remus tried.

"He said I couldn't protect her and I very well can!" Luke exclaimed.

"Listen to me bro, she was bad for you. You were getting on the bad side of people who should be left alone." James told him.

"It was worth it." Luke sighed sitting down and putting his head in his hands.

"She doesn't deserve you!" Peter stupidly chimed in. That did it; Luke got up and went storming out.

Thirty minutes later, he went out to the upper deck to watch the sunset and bumped into Libitina.

"Sorry, I should watch where I'm going." Luke apologized.

"It's fine, dear, it was just an accident." Libitina pushed aside.

"Do you have a daughter, miss?" Luke wondered.

"Yes, I do. You're Luke, aren't you?" Libitina guessed.

"Yes m'am, I am." Luke smiled.

"Aurora was right, you are a cutie." Libitina stated. "Would you and your family like to join us for dinner tomorrow night? I really want to meet the rest of your family."

"Yes, we would be honored to." Luke agreed. Then she hurried away and Luke ran out to the deck.

The next day, all the Slytherin fourth years were relaxing by the pool.

"This is nice." Aurora noticed as she sun bathed. Then a new song came on the wiztop, I'm Yours.

"I kind of know what this guy is going through." Augustus told them.

"You're only fourteen, how long have you known her?" Alecto wondered from in the pool.

"Four years." Augustus returned.

"Awe, someone loves you after all, Selena." Aurora teased.

"'Awe, someone loves you after all.'" Selena mimicked. "He's talking about you, idiot."

"I'm taken." Aurora reminded.

"Not for long." Augustus explained. "Your dad isn't going to like the smart Alec."

"He's only a smart Alec because you're rude." Aurora returned sitting up.

"I just want to protect you." Augustus tried.

"I can take care of myself!" Aurora exclaimed.

"Calm down, he's just being overprotective." Selena warned.

"Fine." Aurora sighed sitting back. But, she was still suspicious of what Augustus would do during dinner.

At dinner, the Malfoy's table was filled with six families, so, it was pretty crowded. Libitina made sure that she was sitting next to Mary and her cookie was sitting next to Luke.

"So, Luke, what house are you in?" Libitina wondered trying to break the ice.

"Ravenclaw." Luke glowed as Augustus and Lucius scoffed.

"Our Luke has always been very smart." Mary informed them.

"I always liked Ravenclaws." Libitina added in.

"What are your plans after Hogwarts?" Abraxton demanded ignoring the women.

"I was thinking about becoming an auror." Luke explained.

"That will take up too much time; you won't be able to be with Aurora a lot." Lucius pointed out.

"If it takes up too much time, I'll find another job. Maybe an Unspeakable." Luke fixed.

"That sounds interesting." Aurora chimed in before getting a hard look from her father.

"What about the Dark Lord?" Abraxton kept going.

"He hasn't risen yet and even if he does, I won't follow him." Luke told him. "I don't like the idea of us being the better race, all of us are equal."

"That's my boy!" David cheered.

"You are wrong." Abraxton seethed. "We are the better race and the muggles should bow down to us."

"Maybe we should find a different table." Mary chimed in. "It was nice meeting all of you." Then the Potters hurried away (James being dragged by his father).

"Scaredy Cat." Lucius murmured.

"So?" Aurora wondered.

"Yes." Libitina agreed.

"No." Abraxton argued. "You will not date that boy. No, make that never see him again."

"Abraxton…"Libitina tried.

"That is my final word!" Abraxton bellowed.

"Daddy." Aurora begged.

"I'm sorry, Cookie, you'll find someone else." Abraxton said gentler. No one noticed him give Augustus a sign to move in.

"Aurora, I got you something." Augustus started moving to the seat next to her.

"Not now, Augustus." Aurora pushed aside.

"Rora now is the perfect time." Augustus told her. "Salazar Slytherin had this necklace made for his wife. I think it would look perfect on you." He got up and slipped a necklace with a green emerald heart in the middle and green jade on the chain.

"This is like 'The Titanic'." Selena pointed out. "Never let go Rose!"

"Selena." Her mother warned.

"It's beautiful."Aurora gasped.

"Just like you." Augustus told her.

"And he will follow the Dark Lord." Abraxton whispered to Aurora.

"Daddy." Aurora sighed.

"Would you like to dance?" Augustus asked hold out his hand to her.

"She would love too." Abraxton answered for her and nudged Aurora forward. Then she was whisked off to the dance floor. "Now that is a good boy."

"She doesn't love him." Libitina stated.

"She will learn to." Abraxton hoped. They spent the whole night watching their Cookie and her hopeful new boyfriend.

Later that night, Augustus walked her to the room with Selena following close behind.

"What was that about?" Aurora demanded when they got to the door.

"I wanted to give you the best night of your life." Augustus explained.

"Not that! This!" Aurora exclaimed pointing to the necklace.

"I just wanted to always be on your mind." Augustus told her.

"You sound like Jacob Black from a future muggle book called Twilight." Selena laughed. "You know she marries Edward in the end, right?"

"Selena, go inside." Aurora and Augustus said together.

"Fine, but you haven't heard the last of this." Selena warned going into the room and closing the door.

"Promise me that you will think about us." Augustus begged.

"I don't know." Aurora told him.

"Just promise." Augustus pushed kissing her on the cheek.

"Fine." Aurora lied going into the room quickly. So, Augustus went to his room happily.

The next day, it was beautiful, but Aurora stayed inside. So, Libitina and Abraxton came to check up on her.

"Hey Cookie." Abraxton smiled.

"Hello father." Aurora said formally.

"Aurora, please don't be upset." Abraxton begged. "It hurts me to see you like this.""It's so hard, father, I love him and you just took away my life." Aurora sighed.

"Well, you mother and I talked about it last night and since you seem to love him so much, you can date him." Abraxton told her.

"Thank you!" Aurora exclaimed hugging them.

"Go tell him." Libitina laughed. So, Aurora hurried out to find Luke.

"Look at her go." Abraxton moaned knowing he was losing his baby girl.

For the first time ever, she found Luke with Augustus near the water slide.

"Hey Luke." Aurora grinned coming up and hugging him.

"Hi hon, Augustus and I were just talking about you." Luke explained. "We decided that we would play fair, but not give up."

"That's great because my daddy said I could date you!" Aurora told him.

"That's great!" Luke exclaimed lifting her up and spinning her.

"Congratulations." Augustus frowned.

"You're still my best friend." Aurora promised hugging him. Even though Augustus was still as persistent as ever, Aurora and Luke's relationship stayed strong for as long as they were on the earth together.


	4. To My Readers

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, though I wish I did.

Attention readers- If you like this story, then check out the squeal "Change".


End file.
